Can't Be Tamed
by Ocean Eve
Summary: When the heiress wants nothing but to meet up with friends she gets more than what she bargains for. Dreams start to haunt her each night about an unknown world to her and a man who knows her since the day she was born. -AU fic- R&R! Pretty please? (:
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Be Tamed**

**Summary: **

**When the heiress wants nothing but to meet up with friends she gets more than what she bargains for. Dreams start to haunt her each night about an unknown world to her and a man who knows her since the day she was born. -AU fic- R&R! Pretty please? (:  
How much will the Heiress change?  
Who is this man?  
What does he want with Bulma?  
I'll give you a hint.  
IT IS NOT VEGETA! **

**Rating: M.**

**I DON'T OWN DBZ!  
(I wish…)**

**Some characters might act OCC. **

**Chapter One: Making Plans**

Bulma sighed happily after walking away from her first class in college. The adjustment from a healthy normal high school girl to college was easier for her to manage while her other friends were still having difficulty on getting the hang of handing in papers by email or having to figure out their own homework form their professors never ending chatter. She pushed her medium long hair from her shoulders with her fingers as she tied her hair loosely. She was glad about leaving high school because all she remembered were drama, drama, and fucking drama! Now the people who she disliked where far away from her and she loved it, Bulma had a small smile on her lips as she walked around the college campus.

The campus was huge, more than she had anticipated. From the pictures that she saw from the form and the website it looked pretty small. The buildings were about a mile or two miles apart it depend the classes. Bulma was always in the sciences building so she never had the pleasure to take a walk through the campus. Now that her second and last class was over she took the time on breathing in the fresh hair.

She walked around with her sack hanging across her left shoulder which carried a simple notebook and a pen. With her genius brain she didn't need to carry her books that were recommended, everything that was being taught she already knew because of her father. So basically she was only relearning what she already knew it was good to have a review.

Bulma pushed her sunglasses up when she felt them sliding down from the bridge of her nose. The sun was bearing down on her and it was starting to make her clothing feel uncomfortable. She loved the campus but despised the weather. It was the end of summer but it wasn't going down without a fight. She cursed herself for wearing a black tight t-shirt with long sleeves and think blue jeans. The soft thumps from her sandals were her only company in her walk around the campus. It wasn't annoying but she would have rather heard nothing but the wind passing through the leaves creating a delightful _whoosh_ sound and the light little claps that the leaves did when the wind passed. She would have enjoyed it all but the heat was getting to her. She felt the top of her head getting heavy from the heat; her body was starting to complain with a headache.

The Heiress found a tree where there was plenty of shade for one person. Shade had become the treasure on the campus. The moment anyone saw shade it got ugly. Well not ugly, ugly, but people would run and claim the spot theirs till the shade disappeared. She quickened her haste to the shade. She let out a growl when someone appeared from behind with a smirk on his face. She recognize that smirk anywhere, even with her eyes closed (she wishes). She stomped her way to the shade ready to give the man a piece of her mind.

"Vegeta that's my spot damn it!" Bulma felt relief when the coolness touched her hot head. The man opened one eye with his grin still on his perfect kissable lips.

"I don't see your name on it, woman." Bulma glared her long time best friend and rival. He leaned against the tree where the most shade was. The strap of his black backpack was visible through his black shirt. Vegeta raised a brow when he saw Bulma chuckling to herself while eyeing him. "What is it harlot?" He glared at her.

"Nice outfit you copycat!" Bulma pushed her sunglasses up on her hair. She grinned while Vegeta took a while to understand what she was said. He realize that they were wearing the same thing except he wore shoes and his shirt had short sleeves showing off his muscular arms.

"I should be saying that to you, woman! You were spying through my window again?" He grinned, showing his pearly whites. Bulma's face went bloody red with embarrassment and anger.

"I did not!"

"What do you say about a couple of weeks ago?" He still didn't let that little incident go.

A couple of weeks ago Bulma had been walking around with girl from her advance biology class to one of the cafeteria that the school had. Bulma for some reason told the girl that she would meet her at the cafeteria and left into the other direction. She was walking around the coed dorms not realizing that she had stopped and stared at an opened window. Her mind was thinking of a new invention that would revolutionize her father's company and improve the lives of others. Her mind was so caught up that she didn't see Vegeta coming into his room with only a towel hanging loose around his hips. Vegeta saw the blue hair girl from his window and smirked. He knew she was deep in her thoughts so he decided to text her. The moment her phone vibrated she jumped, giving out a light scream and checked her phone.

_Like what you see?_ Bulma raised her brow at Vegeta's text and stared at the window. Vegeta couldn't help but laugh when her face turned a shade of red that would make anyone think she was bleeding. She flipped him off and stormed her athletics legs to her destination.

Bulma shook her head from that horrible and embarrassing moment clearly forgetting about the shade.

"Are you going to the beach with the whole gang?" She asked changing the subject but her voice gave her away when she had trouble saying it. Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle darkly knowing where her mind was.

"Yeah, I'm going to bring Crystal." He shrugged. He wasn't really looking forward on going but what the hell. He needed a good long battle with Kakarot. The alien prince glanced at his best human friend and wished he could tell her who he really was but he couldn't. He kicked Kakarot's ass when he told him that Chichi walked in on them when they were in their Super Saiyan form and didn't questioned him till they were alone. Then after that everyone in their group except for four people: Bulma, Yamcha, Crystal, and Krillan who still had no idea he was dating an Android.

"This is going to be sweet! Everyone back together for the first time in a long time." Bulma beamed. Vegeta shrugged not really caring on seeing anyone else but Kakarot. "Least you and Crystal can have some alone time." She grinned at Vegeta.

Vegeta sighed also not looking forward on spending this 'vacation' with anyone even with his five year long girlfriend. Crystal was everything he ever wanted but there was something that didn't make her perfect he just couldn't put his finger to it. He watched Bulma closely; ever since he and Bulma hooked up their Jr. Year in high school she was different. He wasn't sure if it was because they had sex or because she lost her virginity to him but he noticed the change in her. The change wasn't noticed till he saw a fire in her eyes when they argued or when she was happy.

"Vegeta, hey are you okay?" Bulma noticed that Vegeta lost the grin he had and began to worry.

"What, what do you want woman?" Vegeta got back to his head and glared at Bulma who held both his hands with hers. He pulled away coldly but Bulma was not affected by his coldness.

"I was just asking if you were okay. I was talking about the beach and how fun it was going to be then you just went blank." Vegeta glared once more at her with his dark onyx eyes. Bulma knew when to show her concern but today was not the day to show it. She sighed.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried about you." She glanced up at the sky, her hand reached up to block the beating sun from her eyes. Her phone vibrated from her back pocket and gave it a glance. Bulma rolled her eyes at the caller and took a huge breath then a huge sigh.

"What is it now woman?"

"Oh it's nothing. Listen, I have to go. I will see you at the beach Mr. Grumpy." She winked at him. Her sunglasses went back to her eyes and she walked off leaving the Prince alone in the shade.

**X~X~X**

"Bulma who are you bring to the beach?" Chichi's voice spoke through the microphone from her laptop. Bulma shrugged.

"Don't tell me you don't have a date?" 18's expressionless face came into view when she turned on her web came. The three girls were all in different colleges separated but their only way to see each other was on webcam.

"I was going to bring Brian but he bailed on me again." Bulma finally gave them the answer they wanted.

"Remind you of someone?" Chichi rolled her eyes and Bulma sighed. She hated when they brought up Yamcha.

"Can we not start talking about Yamcha? It's been years that I seen him or talked to him." Bulma said.

"Chichi is just worried that you will get hurt and get cheated again." 18's bluntness earned her a glare from both of her two friends. "What? It's the truth."

"Yamcha is a good person okay? I cheated on him too so we were even." The last statement was not supposed to escape from her lips but it did. The other two girl's eyes went wide open at the new information that never touched their ears till now.

"With who?" Chichi demanded. 18 smirked.

"Why are you smirking?" Bulma asked 18.

"Never thought you had it in you, Bulma." 18 kept her proud smirk. "Good job."

"18, you can't say that!" Chichi glowed at the blond on the screen. Then her determined face turned to Bulma who was hiding her face on the soft cover of her bed.

"Why does it matter? It happened a long time ago and it was only once." Bulma was starting to get annoyed. She did not want to tell her two best friends that she slept with Vegeta. It was just once and it was a mistake. They both cheated and she accepted it even though it hurt her pride, a lot. She was glad that she didn't tell them that she lost her virginity to Vegeta _then_ they would have thrown a fucking fit. "After that I broke up with Yamcha because I couldn't look at him after that." Bulma sighed once more. She glanced at the two girls who were staring at her.

"Woman, who are you talking to?" The two girls raised their brow at the new comer.

"Who's that?" 18 asked.

"Hold on you guys." Bulma jumped off her bed and headed towards the door. Vegeta had changed his clothing into something more comfortable. She couldn't help but check him out. He wore a white button shirt slightly see through so she saw that he had a tank top under it, her eyes traveled down to his black loose pants. All this only took two seconds and her attention was back on him.

"What's up Vegeta?"

"Are you talking to yourself? I knew you were a crazy woman." He smirked knowing how to get under her skin. Bulma just 'humph' in reply.

"What do you want?" Bulma asked again not wanting to waste precious time talking to him who she saw almost every day.

"Kakarot's woman told me to see you when she was going to contact you. It's about the stupid vacation." He defiantly did not want to be there and in her room. It almost brought him back to the past. He mentally shook the thoughts away.

"Oh, come in then. I'm talking with Chichi and 18." She let the door open wider and he stepped in. His body tensed when her scent had filled his nostrils to quickly that he wanted to cough. Bulma didn't notice it and went back on her bed crissed crossed. "Chichi, Vegeta's here. He said you wanted to give us the rundown on tomorrow?"

Vegeta climbed on Bulma's bed and sat next to her with his usual angry look. Chichi and 18, in their heads, were still trying to figure out who Bulma slept with. Chichi was typing something then 18 turned her head to the IM chat that opened from Chichi. She grinned quickly but it was too fast to be seen by anyone and began to type back. Chichi checked her answer and chuckled. Both Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other not knowing what was being said behind the other two screens.

"Ahem, can we get back to earth girls?" Bulma coughed catching both girls off guard. Chichi coughed out a small giggle and began to tell Bulma and Vegeta were the penthouse was going to be at and what time to go there. As the raven ran her mouth, Vegeta noticed Bulma wore a simple spaghetti black tank top with short silky shorts that exposed her perfect strong thighs. He quickly went back on the screen where the two girls where. He had a successful relationship with Crystal and he knew that without her he would be in hell. He would not want to jeopardize that relationship over what happened in the past between him and Bulma.

When the information was done, Bulma logged off her laptop and set it on her spinning chair that was near her bed. She sighed when she heard her phone vibrate once more. Bulma sighed even more knowing her phone was on the other side of her room in her pants. She got up on her bed and walked down and hopped off it. Without realizing it she bent over, bending her knees slightly as she grasped her phone. Vegeta looked away the moment he saw her bend over. He knew it was silly because he felt nothing for Bulma just friendship, right?

Bulma flipped her phone open seeing there was a message but she just clicked the Delete button and went back on her bed but didn't sit next to Vegeta. She laid out on the edge of her king size bed that she somehow managed to fit and get through the door frame. The bed took half of the room's small space but he knew that Bulma never left without her king size bed. He watched her as her attention was on the ceiling once again deep in thought.

For once he wanted to know what she was thinking. Each time she was dragged in by her thoughts her face had no expression only a small frown and Vegeta wanted to know why. What was in her mind that made her block everything else? What was in that head of hers?

Bulma saw nothing but the sky even though she was in her room and there was a ceiling covering the sky. She saw pass that and saw the endless sky blue with no clouds in sight. She knew the image was from a memory but didn't know were. As she was being drawn into the memory she felt sweet warm air caress her body. Automatically she was hooked on to this memory and began to follow it through. There were two kids running across a play ground a little cute white hair boy chanced a little girl with blue hair who quickly Bulma realize it was her when she was a kid. The boy was unknown. She couldn't see his face because it was faded by dark cloud. The two of them were playing on the jungle gym, having a blast. Bulma couldn't help but smile.

"Woman, wake up from your daydream!" Vegeta's concerned voice broke the memory and Bulma was back. She turned her head to the man who was looking at her with concern in his eyes while his face had a frown. Seeing Vegeta concern was always rare. "Why were you smiling?"

"Huh?" Bulma leaned on her elbows while staring at him. "Oh I was…thinking?"

"Must have been a good thought because you smiled," Vegeta noticed the smile spreading across her lips when she was 'thinking'. The smile was a smile he never thought he'd see again. It reminded him of a younger Bulma. In a way it pissed him off because _he_ was always the reason she smiled that way so why was she smiling like that? He didn't do anything unless she was remembering something from the past about them. He stiffened.

"I thinking about the sky," She began and little by little Vegeta began to relax as she explained where she had gone to, "I was just a kid maybe seven, and I was playing with this boy. I couldn't see his face but he had short white hair." The memory surfaced lingering in her mind but she couldn't see it. She felt it slowly slipping into the dark parts of her mind. "I looked pretty happy. I got to say I was damn cute when I was a kid." She grinned.

"Sure you are woman." Vegeta rolled his eyes and hoped off the bed. "I'm going out with Crystal." He said not really knowing why he said it. He didn't need to tell her that.

"Um, okay?" She laughed lightly, "Have fun you two. Remember to use protection." Vegeta gave a light blush and growled slamming the door as he left.

"Sheesh what's his problem?" Then she was interrupted again when her phone vibrated again but didn't stop. She braced herself for the fight that was to come. She answered the phone. "What do you want Brian?" The man on the other line began to give her excuses which she could tell were lies. He was blowing her off for someone else. She hated her luck with men. When she clicked the red button of her phone she told him it was over. Bulma went under the covers but before that she blasted the AC not bothering packing she could do that later.

**X~X~X**

**Author's Note:  
Hope you guys enjoy this first chapter.  
Laters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Long Drive**

Bulma yawned as she tried to focus on the road. She tired and she was having second thoughts on going but she was dying to see her friends and that was enough to get her lazy ass up and pack. Now her eyes were trying to close again, the moment the car swerved Bulma's head went up quickly. Several annoyed drivers honked at her and flipped her off. She didn't care she was tired and she was in no state to drive. She pulled over to the side and got out of the freeway she glanced at her GPS hoping she was close to her destination but to her disappointment she still had a few more hours to go.

"Just take a small break." She told herself out loud while driving up to an AMPM store. She refilled her gas then headed into the store. Bulma was refreshed with a blast of cool air when she opened the door. She filled herself a cup of coffee and grabbed a bag of granola chunks.

The blast of air bid her a goodbye when she opened the door again to leave. The air was hot, mixed with the humidity made Bulma want to go to a tub of cold water with ice. The idea was tempting. She got back in her car opening her car door up not sideways like regular cars. Bulma's car was exotic; it was a dark shade of blue that it could be passed as black sometimes. It was a very expensive gift from her father and mother when she graduated from high school. She loved her car but now wanted to rip the leather seating material that was sticking to her legs from behind. She growled knowing she should have put on tights or something to so her flesh wouldn't stick to the black leather. Her upper body was sheltered with a small but very tight sweater that didn't need to have a shirt under.

She placed her coffee into the cup holder and the bag of granola on the passenger seat. Sleep was calling her again and that was what she wanted to do. She slept early last night so she wouldn't have been sleepy on the road but that damn ex wouldn't stop texting or calling her till she put the phone on silent. She made sure to lock the door and rolled up her windows as she took a nap. The hot weather did not bother her when she was drifting into the darkness.

Her head rested itself against the head pad then to the frame of the car door. Her arms were crossed below her stomach and her whole body was tilting to the side. She ignored the world outside as she slept. It was peaceful till she heard large bangs that woke her up. Bulma narrowed her eyes very pissed off at the stranger who woke her up. She turned on her car and rolled down her windows. To her surprised the stranger was not a stranger at all.

"What the hell woman?" Vegeta growled on the other side of the window. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Shut up asshole!" Bulma growled back at him. "I just fell asleep. Is that a crime?"

"Yeah, if you are locked up in a car when the weather is blistering hot and you have the god damn windows up." Vegeta bent down to get a better look at the girl. Her face was slightly red from dehydration, sweat was sliding down from her body, and her eyes were closing again.

"Vegeta, what's going with Bulma?" Crystal's concerned tone came out of nowhere. Crystal's light brown eyes went to the girl who looked she was about to pass out from the heat.

"This idiot almost killed herself." He muttered under his breath. Bulma was already drifted back to sleep then shifted her body in the opposite direction from the couple.

"Hey honey why don't you drive Bulma to the penthouse?" Crystal said the concern not leaving her voice. "Don't say no because look at her. She can't drive under her condition. Plus I got Chichi and Goku with me." She smiled. Vegeta stood up and sighed.

"Fine but call me when you get there okay?" He brought her close to his body and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Sure thing, babe." Crystal left with a grin.

Vegeta returned his attention to the sleeping girl who was on the verge of committing suicide without her knowing it. He opened the door and carried Bulma to the passenger side of the car. He was shocked that her body was extremely hot that he was afraid she would burn him. Bulma was not the type of girl who would go somewhere when she was ill and he knew that. He felt anger rising inside his body. This anger was for her stupidity. He sat her down and buckled her in her seat belt and closed the door. He secretly was happy on driving with Bulma. She never let him near her car, not even take it for a ride. Now that she was unconscious he was not going to let this opportunity pass.

The car roared as he pressed the gas. There was so much horse powers that he started to debate whether to persuade Bulma on letting her give him the car. He knew that would never happen. She loved this car and he can see why. He blasted the AC in the car and Bulma shuddered when the temperature of the car changed quickly. Her body crawled into a ball or tried to.

On the high way Vegeta would always check on her. He would press the back of his hand on her forehead and each time he was pleased. Her temperature was stabilizing. He sighed in relief.

Bulma woke up thirty minutes later fully aware she was in her car. She glanced out at the tinted window and saw the scenery moving. _Why is it moving?_ She thought to herself then her body went stiff. She was on the passenger's seat. She was scared to move her head to see the driver. She had no recollection that she met up with Vegeta and Crystal. She got the courage and turned her head to the opposite direction.

"What the hell! Why are you driving my car?" Bulma shouted at Vegeta making him jump and curse in a different language.

"You were trying to commit suicide and I saved you, woman." He said with his smirk that made Bulma's blood boil for some reason.

"Psh, I'm not that stupid." She crossed her arms not believing him. In honest truth she did not remember anything. She only remembered getting up, changing, then driving, finally going to the AMPM store and that was it. Vegeta had explained to her how he found her but he could tell that Bulma was having trouble accepting that.

"Why were you going when you are ill?" Bulma raised her brow not understanding why he was angry now.

"I needed to get away from school. Plus I wanted to see everyone and visit the beach." Bulma shrugged her shoulders. She desperately wanted to change but her duffle bag was in the trunk and she couldn't take off her sweater because she wasn't wearing anything underneath. "Fuck me." She cursed under breath.

"What?" Vegeta acted like didn't catch it but he certainly did. He felt something strange acting up inside him. His hands tighten on the wheel.

"I said 'Fuck me'. Are you going deaf or something?"

"No I'm not you harpy!" Vegeta shouted but it didn't affect Bulma. She crossed her arms this time under her chest. "Why did you say that anyways?" His voice was calm and curious. Another rare thing Vegeta would do out of nowhere.

"I said it because this outfit is beginning to annoy me."

"Take off that sweater then." He suggested.

"Ha! I wish."

"Why?"

"…Because, I'm not wearing anything under except my bra and I clearly don't want you to drool over my sexiness." She joked, somewhat.

Vegeta stayed quiet, his eyes focusing on the road in front of him. He liked how Bulma was straightforward with her answers but this was not what he had expected. He couldn't tell whether she was for real or joking. He stole peeks at her and could only see the outline of her bra. His face was blank but his mind was giving him small flashes of her younger body. _Fuck me._ He thought to himself. The strange feelings were coming back and now he wished he fought with Crystal on having her or Chichi driving Bulma.

Bulma and Vegeta were quiet till munching sounds exploded the silence. Vegeta turned his attention to the Heiress who was eating granola chunks. That's when he realized he was hungry too.

"Give me one." Vegeta ordered. Bulma was not in the mood to fight so she took a chunk of the sweet goodness and pressed it against his lips.

"Open." She told him. Vegeta opened his mouth quickly taking the granola from her finger tips. For some reason he wanted her fingers to linger on his lips a bit longer but was relieved when she pulled back not showing anything. It was a simple act with nothing behind it. Vegeta was starting to lose his mind. He knew there was nothing between them so why was he acting and thinking like this?

Bulma fed him several times and each time she returned back to her seat. She didn't mind feeding him since he couldn't do it himself. It was the least she could do for driving her when she was in her sleepy state.

**X~X~X**

Vegeta and Bulma were glad that the ride was over but Vegeta didn't get to escape her wrath for making a mess in her car with small chunks of granola that he spit at her each time she dozed off. She popped the trunk when her wrath on the Prince was done and grabbed her duffle bag. She ripped her keys from Vegeta's hands and ran up the penthouse.

Bulma wanted to take a shower and changed. Her first trip was her bedroom and into the bathroom that was attached. She took a quick shower. She sighed deeply finally getting the filth of her body. She scrubbed her body till it had its natural glow. Her hair grew dark when the water got it went. The water was super cold but it felt good in the heat.

She stepped out of the shower and into her room grabbing her blue bikini that was pattered with white swirls. She put it on and adjusted it to fit her perfectly. She wrapped a thick white shall over her bottom half and walked out the door to sunbathe in the patio.

Vegeta was heading up to his room when he saw Bulma stepping out of her room in her bikini. He didn't want to look but seeing her matured body it was hard to look away. She was heading towards the patio in the heat. He wanted to stop her but it bothered him that they were the only ones in the house. Where was everyone? At that moment his phone rang and he quickly answered while entering his room.

"Hey where are you guys?" Vegeta demanded over the phone.

"Goku took a wrong turn and we will be there in an hour or so. Are you guys there already?" Crystal's soft voice tried to put him at ease but he knew how Goku drove. It would be a matter of minutes till he crashed into something getting his woman killed.

"Better make it in one piece." He growled then he smiled a tiny, wincey, bit when he heard her laugh.

"I will my love. I will see you soon." She hanged up and Vegeta closed his phone.

Bulma sat on the couch that was attached to the see through glass wall. She sat in a demure manner watching the waves from the distance of the. The air was cooler at the penthouse and Bulma was glad for that. She rested her head on her arm that was on top of the couch. Her blue hair stuck to her back still soaking wet. She pulled her hair into to a pony tail so her back can have its share of cool air. Everything was just as she remembered the beach would be. The sun glittered on the water, giving the ocean a healthy glow of blue. The fresh sea air made her feel at home. She should transfer to this city, that way she would always be near the sea.

Her cerulean eyes danced around at every distraction from people walking to kids laughing. She smiled as she spied on people from the distance. She got up from her seat and leaned against the glass wall that blocked her way to the beach. She wanted to run on the sand, swim into the deep blue sea, dive into the dark depts. She knew she would do all that only if Vegeta would let her. She knew he wouldn't let her do anything dangerous especially after that accident in her car.

Bulma crossed her fingers together feeling a couple of strands of hair whipping around from the force of the wind.

She felt herself going into her thoughts again and then to her memories. Another memory came of her and the unknown boy. The memory was different from before this time it was at the exact beach she was at.

_Little Bulma wore two pig tails that made the tips of her hair spike out from her sides and she wore a yellow one piece with shorts. The boy had his white hair going to the side where the wind was blowing and he only wore shorts. She held the boys hand as they walked down the beach under the careful eyes of her parents. Little Bulma stopped and pointed to the penthouse that had a see through wall. _

"_That's where I'm going to live one day." Her voice was high and cheerful. The little boy laughed at her. "What's so funny, Frost?" _

"_You won't live there." The boy's face was visible. He had soft cheeks that always tempted Bulma to squeeze them; his eyes were small but black. He was taller than her by a few centimeters but it wasn't noticeable. _

"_Alright then, when I live there I will let you visit me." Little Bulma smiled brightly. Frost smirked but the smirk did not fit the youth of the young boy._

"_Really?" He lost the smirk when he blushed seeing Bulma facing him. _

"_Really!" _

"_Bulma promise me that this will always be our beach? Promise me when we are older we will see each other on this spot. We will come each time we can and tell our adventures and stories." Frost was serious. The young boy did not want to lose his only friend he ever had. Bulma, in an innocent way, placed her head against his, and said._

"_I promise Frost. One day we will see each other again and it will be here were we will meet." _

"_Bulma Briefs, you're mine." The little boy said with a smile taking one of her fingers then giving it a small nibble. Bulma giggled and returned the friendly exchanged of nibbling to his finger. _

"_Always together," Her eyes beamed brightly that it could have lit up the darkest cave in the world and expose its secrets. Frost grabbed her hands, dragging her towards the waves. Bulma shrieked in pure happiness. The two splashed each other till he tackled her and both started a wet sand war. In the end, Bulma was superior while Frost was wobbling with sand in his shorts for being the loser. In the distance Bulma's parents smiled seeing their only child get along so well with the young boy. _

"Bulma is that you?" Bulma turned around to face her ex, Yamcha. She shrugged off the memory and hugged her friend tightly.

"Nice to see you too, Bulma." He whispered against her ear.

"Damn you look good, Yamcha!" Bulma smiled brightly.

"You look good too. How long were you here?"

"Umm I don't know. I lost track of time into my daydream."

"How's that head of yours?" Yamcha asked with a goofy smile.

"Still smart" Bulma laughed taking his hand with hers.

God she missed him.

She didn't miss their relationship but it was the friendship she missed more than anything.

"Come tell me what's been going on with you?" She led Yamcha on the couch not letting go of his hand. He didn't seem to mind. The two caught up on what happened after high school and it made each other laugh when they shared their stories.

Bulma completely forgot about the boy named Frost and the memory as she was busy listening to Yamcha's stories on his success in baseball.

Not long after that everyone else started to arrive and got reacquainted with each other. Vegeta and Crystal were locked in their room the moment she arrived and the girls grinned knowing what was going on. On several occasions everyone went silent and listened in. It was something they weren't use to doing but knowing how Crystal and Vegeta had hot rough sex it was impossible to ignore. The soft moans of the girl and the grunts that came from Vegeta. Everyone would burst into a hysterical laughter only to die down to listen again.

Bulma sat in between Chichi and 18 who both had their arms linked with Bulma's arms. It was comfortable being in their arms. When it was Bulma's turn to share her adventures she told them everything except for that embarrassing event with Vegeta and the window. She was happy to have everyone here and was even happier when Crystal and Vegeta came out of their room showered and ready for the day. The group let out several giggles making Crystal and Vegeta suspicious. Bulma shook her head with a smile.

Vegeta asked, better yet commanded, what was so funny but the group just shook their heads with a grin. Goku went to the kitchen to grab everyone a drink and Bulma along with the girls who were still tangled with her arms followed him. The moment the four were alone they got into their own little conversation. The four had been friends since high school and it's been that way ever since. The four each grabbed two bottles with each hand walked back out with laughter.

They handed everyone a bottle of beer but Bulma went back inside to get herself a large cup of water with ice. She entered the kitchen searching for the cup that would satisfy her thirst. She found it in the third cabinet and filled it all the way with more ice than water.

She walked back into the room and everyone stared at her with concern. _What the hell?_ She slowly made her way back to her seat. She couldn't help but feel exposed. She cursed at the bikini she was wearing.

"How are you feeling?" Chichi's hand went up to her forehead but Bulma swatted it away. Bulma glared at her raven haired friend as she took a drink of her water.

"Why didn't you tell us you were sick?" 18 spoke while her cool blue eyes examined her. For some reason, Bulma felt that 18 could literally see through her with the way her eyes were staring at her.

"I'm fine damnit!" Bulma growled and her eyes glowed darkly.

"Crystal and Vegeta told us about the car." Goku said and Bulma gave the couple the death glare. Crystal immediately looked away from the glare while Vegeta stared at her dead on.

"If you guys are going to start fucking checking up on me don't bother! I'm fine and that's that. I don't need you guys to fucking babysit me when we are suppose to have a fucking good time! But if all of you want to waste your time worrying about little me then go for it." Bulma shot up from her seat swatting away 18's and Chichi's hands away that tried to bring her back.

She had no reason to be _that_ pissed off but she was tired of it. She wanted to have a fun time but now she knew they would make sure she would be okay. She slammed her door as hard as she could. How could they do this to her? Why worry the others when she got better?

_Fuck them!_ She said out of pure anger. Then suddenly she felt sleepy again. She set the glass of water down on her night stand, cranked up the AC, and climbed on to bed drifting into the addiction that her body craved.

_This concludes second chapter!  
I will bring more information on this mysterious guy in the next chapter!  
Can anyone figure out where I'm going with this?  
If so shh! (:  
Peace peeps!  
~Eve_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Fantastic Baby**

The sun broke through the window warming up the room with its invisible heat waves. Bulma was still in her bikini that she wore the other day. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. She went to the bathroom with her duffle bag in hand dragging it behind her. After a quick shower she changed into a new bikini that was plain yellow and threw on black shall over her waist. She looked at herself through to mirror and sighed. She knew she had to apologize for her out burst on the first day. She knew that they worried about her but didn't want them to waist their mind on her when they could be having fun.

She opened the door and the penthouse was quiet. Everyone was still sleeping and she gave a hooray dance in her head. She smiled feeling refreshed again and made her way down stairs to the kitchen. She gathered the pancake mix, with eggs, bacon, and sausages. She took her time making breakfast first starting with the pancakes then eggs and last was the meats. She was glad her mother taught her how to cook.

When breakfast was done she saw from the corner of her eyes a bag of oranges. She cut each of them in half and juiced them in a pitcher making fresh orange juice. Pleased with her big breakfast she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl that was in the center of the table. She grinned knowing everyone loved having pancakes in the morning. She laughed when she heard Goku running down the stairs with Chichi not far behind.

"Morning sunshine's, the earth says hello!" Bulma giggled when she saw them gawk at the amount of food there was on the table. Goku didn't waste time and filled his plate with food.

"Wow smells great Bulma!" He said happily. "Thanks!"

"Morning B." Chichi yawned still sleepy. "How did you sleep?" She sat down next to Goku and Bulma served her coffee just how Chichi liked it. Chichi took a sip of it and smiled warmly.

"I slept fine! I feel like I can take on the world!" Bulma beamed brightly and Chichi smiled back.

Shortly after the first couple came, 18 and Krillan came down holding each other's hand. They were amazed on the waiting hot breakfast. 18 smiled at Bulma knowing she had forgiven them. 18 and Krillan served themselves as they were seated. Yamcha followed right behind them.

"Hey you, looking good again B" Yamcha grinned sweetly. Bulma smirked and inserted her IPod on the I-Home she had nearby. The song that started up was Super Bass by Nicki Minaj. Bulma grinned and swayed her body to the beats. Her lips mouth over the words as she ran her fingers on the apple.

"I'm doing great Yamcha. I feel this is going to be great day! Hurry up and eat everyone I want to go to the beach and have some fun!" Bulma had a bright aura emanating off her and everyone could feel it. The last couple came down by the end of the song and the next song that started up was Birthday Cake by Rihanna. Bulma was too much in a good mood that she started to sing the lyrics as she hopped on to the counter. Everyone was wondering what the hell was wrong with Bulma.

Vegeta raised his brow suspiciously at his human friend who was not herself. He never seen her _this_ happy or in a good mood. It was weird look but he liked seeing her having a good time. When the short song ended she hopped off the counter and danced her way out of the kitchen leaving her friends with smiles except for Vegeta. In the distance he could still hear her say the lyrics of the song.

"What just happened?" Krillan was scared by Bulma's cheerfulness.

"She's happy so I suggest we keep her that way." Vegeta said and took a bite of his pancakes.

"For once I agree with Shorty." 18 smirked when Vegeta's eyes glared at her and mouthed. _Fuck you bitch._

"I'm all in!" Chichi giggled.

**X~X~X**

The group of eight was walking down the sandy path of the wet sand. Bulma was having the time of her life. She was chased by Chichi and 18 to the water only to be tackled by the strong ways. Chichi and 18 to freak out when Bulma disappeared then the blue haired beauty appeared a yard away from the shore laughing. Vegeta almost busted a vein in worry over nothing. He was in a pissy mood after that. While Yamcha on the other hand fainted and he never left Bulma's side, Bulma and her friends were walking back to the penthouse when she stopped.

"Let's play volleyball!" She suggested.

"Don't you think you had enough fun, woman!?" Vegeta shouted but Bulma shook her head as always unfazed by his anger. Crystal intertwined her fingers with his and whispered in his ear trying to calm him down.

"If you don't want to play then fine suit yourself, jerk." Bulma closed her eyes and pushed passed him. She went over to Chichi and 18 with their guys. "So you guys in?"

"Hell yeah, boys vs. girls!" Chichi was down with that so was 18 and Bulma. The three guys grinned.

"This is going to be easy as pie." Yamcha said.

"Oh you wish baby boy." Bulma winked at him. Vegeta and Crystal sat down few feet away from the volleyball court. Goku came rushing with volleyball in his hands. Chichi was in the front close to the net, Bulma in the center, and 18 further back. On the boy's team, Yamcha was near the net, Krillan in the center, and Goku further back. Goku started with putting the ball away from him with one of his hands and then with the other he smacked sending it to the other side of the court. Bulma easily put her two hands together forming one fist and pushed the ball into the air, Chichi put her two hands in the air creating a small circle with her fingers and pushing the ball back in the air. 18 ran quickly and jumped into the air as the ball was coming down and with her flat hand she spiked it.

Yamcha was prepared as he saved the ball with his two hands bring it back in the air, Krillan waited patiently then doing the same as Chichi he pushed the ball with ease. Goku came from behind and did his own spike. The ball went far away that Chichi and Bulma weren't able to save it, luckily 18 did and the ball was back in the air. The two girls recovered quickly getting into their places. Chichi threw it back in the air while Bulma did her own spike.

She cheered when the guys missed it earning her group point. Yamcha ran to get the ball and handed it to Bulma. Casually she brushed off the sand from his rock hard body. "There you go." She smiled lightly ran to the outside of the court to serve. Yamcha blushed easy but it went away when he focused back on the game. Bulma threw the ball in the air and jumped to slap it to the other side and the second game began.

Vegeta and Crystal were in a heated battle with their mouth and tongues that they didn't hear Chichi's screaming to watch it. The ball was caught with ease by Vegeta's hand and thrown back far away from on purpose.

"Asshole!" Chichi shouted but couple ignored her.

"Hey Chi, don't sweat I'll get it." Bulma went running to where the ball was when it. She was glad that the beach was not busy. It was mostly empty which surprised her. Usually by the summer time it would be full but it didn't matter. She walked towards the ball where it was waiting for her. She glanced at the penthouse on where the ball had stopped. The memory came back of Frost and her when they were kids. Still she did not know him. She held the ball in her hand then bounced it to each hand as she went back to her thoughts.

She wished she could meet him. See if he could fill in the gaps of her memories. She knew that if the promise she kept was still in his mind then she wouldn't mind coming back each summer and hoping he'd show up. _How would you remember him Bulma?_ She questioned herself. That was a good question. For all she knew, he could have forgotten about her moved on with his life, in college, having a life.

Bulma ignored the calls from her friends who were starting to make their way to her. She wished that she could see him. A part of her told her it was important to see him to see how he was. Bulma brushed the sand from the ball and her hair was starting to dance with the soft wind.

_If only…_

**X~X~X**

Bulma and the gang were getting ready to head out for a night around town. One thing they liked about this beach house was that they always had the best of everything: bars, parties, booze, and the ultimate good time everyone wants. The girls were upstairs getting ready while the guys were sitting on the couches waiting for the girls to get ready. They put on the movie Ju-on as they waited. The movie was only an hour long but each minute was filled with heart racings, suspenseful, and horror that Krillan had his face hidden in the pillows, Goku's eyes were wide open unable to peer his eyes off the screen.

Yamcha had his hand on his chin, hiding the fact that he was biting his lip, stopping him from screaming when they saw the restless ghost's head in between the door and its frame staring down at the man who she had a crush on, on the floor staring right back at her with fright, while her ghost child was standing right in front of them.

Vegeta on the other hand was unfazed by it. The first time he watched it, he was scared shitless, and was paranoid for the remaining of the day. Now he was over it. He picked the movie because he thought he could have gotten into it like the humans did but couldn't. In his mind he wondered when the hell the girls were coming down so they could leave.

At that moment, they heard the floor creek, the room became darker than it was, and the movie was paused when they heard the famous croaking sounds vibrating on their skins. Krillan buried his head further down into the pillow mumbling nonsense as his heart spiked with fear. Goku's eyes only seemed to get bigger as they got louder. Yamcha was about to shit his pants when they heard small thumps coming closer with the sounds of plastic moving.

The croaking of death crawled closer causing each of the men tense till their muscles hurt. Finally the sounds stopped.

"FUCKING HELL!" Yamcha screamed when he saw a slim pale hand wrapped in plastic on his lap. He jumped up and saw the limb connected with a body. The woman's face was buried in her black sea of hair; her hand fell to the ground only to bend itself as she pulled herself closer to the men who tried not to show their fear. Vegeta's eyes were wide open that it hurt. Krillan jumped at Yamcha's screaming and landed on Goku who in turn jumped.

The lights turned on and the girls entered the room laughing their asses off, Bulma walked over to her robotic contraption of the restless ghost, switching her off. The robot stopped moving and stayed on the floor on its position. All the girls were red from laughing too hard and on the verge of tears; they wouldn't have been able to pull it off if it weren't for the blue haired genius.

"You're guy's face!" She laughed holding her sides.

"You little…!" Vegeta was about to lay out a mouthful of words when Crystal went up to him with an apologetic smile. She wrapped her arms around his waist, trying to keep a straight face and her apologetic smile in tack.

"Don't get mad at her babe, it wasn't just her you know." She winked at him. Vegeta let his anger go for a bit to look at his former mate. She wore a light blue, tight mini, strapless red dress with a thick black belt that circled under her chest. She wore black pumps showing her perfectly polished French tip toe nails. Her naturally light coffee hair was loose showing of its curls, covering her naked back perfectly.

"I'll make it up to you later." She whispered with a seductive voice. He only grunted in response which was 'you better' in Vegeta's language.

"Come on boys we are going to be late." Chi-Chi took in a fresh gulp of air; she went to Goku who was staring at the contraption. "Sweetie, it's not real." She smiled. The martial artist wore a purple dress shirt that had its sleeves hugging her shoulders at the sides, showing her cleavage but not too much. She had white tights that were like second to skin to her and she wore wedges that added two inches to her small frame. Her hair was her natural bun with one strand perfectly curved giving her an elegant look.

18 walked over to her boyfriend who was trying to get a hold of him-self. He was never into horror movies especially if it involved ghost. He watched his girlfriend caressing his back giving him tender words that brought him out of his fear, enough for him to notice how beautiful she was. She wore tight baby blue lace dress that hugged her whole body beautifully. It was strapless, with a white zipper in the center of her breast. He gulped when he noticed how hot she was in the dress. 18 smirked when she found her boyfriend ogling her; she knew he'd liked it.

"The car will be here in a few minutes." Bulma said fanning her herself from her high. Yamcha walked over to her and bunked her head with his fist playfully. Bulma wore a dress shirt that had no sleeves but a single thin strap that wrapped around her neck then was tied to the center of her chest on a silver buckle. The shirt made her chest area fully known and perfectly the natural look of her breasts. In the center it was open only to be connected by another silver buckle then the rest was left open showing off her toned stomach. On her lower half of her body she wore skinny jeans with black high heels. Her hair was up in a messy, yet elegant bun, several strands purposely out of place.

"Wow B you look…" Yamcha was literally out of words at the blue haired goddess. Bulma smiled at her friend's words.

"Thanks Yamcha! Hey that's the car!" Bulma grabbed her friend and dragged him out of the car. The rest of the couples followed closely behind them.

**X~X~X**

The music was blasting out hypnotic tunes; the club was filled with bodies that were caught in its web of vibrations that made them lose themselves. Lasers, flashing lights were bouncing everywhere as the dance floor lit up several colors before it'd stop on a mesmerizing white which was broken up by different designs popping out. There were three floors, first floor the dance floor with an extremely crowded bar, the second floor was the most comfortable floor that also had a bar but one that was not so crowded. The third were rooms that were more private, intimate, and or the people who couldn't hold their liquor.

The gang was on the second floor that was the VIP's floor. They were enjoying several drinks trying to get pass the little prank the girls pulled on the guys. Bulma was taking a shot that was called Sexy Bitch at the bar with Yamcha who had a shot of tequila as they waited for their round of drinks to be prepared.

"Sorry about earlier." Bulma shouted through the beats but Yamcha heard her loud and clear.

"It's alright! You are definitely in a good mood today!" He grinned and left a tip for the bartender who had finished serving their drinks. Bulma and Yamcha went back with their drinks in hand. The booth was large and it gave each couple enough space to chill not have to be worried about their personal space being invaded by others.

When the drinks were given out, Bulma took a sip of strawberry drink which she forgot the name of but the fruity flavor mixed with a hint of alcohol sent explosions on her taste buds. She was in heaven.

_When you first saw me_

_You couldn't take your eyes off me_

_Uh uh uh uh you uh uh uh uh_

The song made Bulma lose herself to it. Her body swayed with the beat of the song, in seconds she pulled the girls out of their arms of their boyfriends and dragged them down. Seeing their women being kidnapped by the genius the men had no choice but to follow them. She led the girls and guys to the dance floor where everyone was having a good time. When she found a suitable place on the dance floor, she danced with the girls who were also letting go to the music.

_Take it all away and pump up the volume (up up)_

_Don't wanna hear it – pump up the volume (up up)_

_I will change more as time goes by and get stronger eh eh eh oh more_

Despite the song being a girl who was hurt by a guy the music was up to beat and no one seemed to pay attention to the lyrics just on how the beats of the song made everyone dance. The song was over but another quickly followed. By the time the second song entered the men, one by one claimed their significant other from the blue hair kidnapper. Yamcha was stopped a pretty red head while trying to make his way to Bulma.

He glanced at her direction thinking whether or not go to her but then again he had sexy woman who was begging for his attention. He turned his attention to the red head then back at Bulma. _She's a big girl Yamcha! She can handle herself_. Finally he made his decision and left Bulma by herself.

At that moment Bulma was so in tune with the music she didn't noticed a pair of eyes zoning in on her. He followed her through the faceless people. His black eyes left the beauty as he made his way towards her. Bulma opened her eyes and saw a man approach her from the side and watched him as she swayed he hips, she beckoned him with her index finger and he obliged.

In seconds Bulma and the mystery guy were dancing like they knew each other, their hands were exploring each other's when she turned around so her back was pressed against his chest.

_Driving me crazy sexy lady_

_Why does my heart beat like this when I see you?_

_Girl you're amazing Sexy lady_

_Because of you I'm crazy, crazy, crazy_

Bulma opened her eyes again after closing them briefly and was met with the guy's cold black eyes staring down at her. He leaned down, lifting up her chin bringing her lips a bit higher as he brushed his against hers; she closed her eyes waiting for him to kiss her.

"I found you." He mouthed the words against her lips but the heiress didn't catch it. He pulled away from her, leaving her whole body was waiting for the kiss that never came. She followed the guy with her eyes as he turned his back walking away from her.

As the lasers and flashing lights landed on his directions she noticed he had a white hair.

Bulma stared at him for the longest time till he was no longer visible. Something told Bulma to let it go but curiosity got the best of her. The image of the young boy, Frost, came back into her head and she felt her heart swell up with unknown emotions. What if it was him? _Only one way to find out_.

The heiress pushed away the people as she walked in the direction the man left.

_I can't just let you go right here today_

_Until your lips call my name,_

_I'm looking at you like this_

The song was now long forgotten, the trance was gone as Bulma was in full search mode. She reached the end of the dance floor and turned her head in several directions trying to find the white haired male that left her wanting more. At the corner of her eye she saw a flash of white hair slipping through the exit of the club. Without skipping a beat, Bulma headed towards the direction. She felt her heart racing with excitement; she pushed the exit door too hard that a loud bang echoed through the empty ally. The door closed behind her but she didn't care. She walked down the alley in search of the man; she headed into the streets when the alley way was empty.

She didn't know what she was looking for. The man could have called a cab and could be far away from her. Curse her for being slow! She ran her hand through her blue locks in frustration when she came up empty.

"Could it be you Frost?" She whispered to herself before heading back inside of the club.

Vegeta noticed the blue hair woman sitting down with a depressed look; he narrowed his eyes at her when she placed her hand under her chin, her mind long gone. Did something happen? One minute she was dancing by herself the next she was gone. She had her finger on her lips, caressing them softly as if she was trying to reenact some touch that left her wanting more.

"Woman what's wrong?" Vegeta broke Bulma's train of thoughts; she placed her hands on the table, trying to gather herself together.

"Did you see the man dancing with me?" She asked, her eyes glowed with anticipation waiting for his answer. Vegeta's eye brow perked up and gave her a look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you see the man I was dancing with?" She asked again this time frustration was clear in her tone.

"No, you weren't dancing with anyone." At Vegeta's words, Bulma's eyes flew wide open with a shocked expression but it slowly turned into a full on glare.

"I WAS dancing with somebody." She shot at him.

"You were dancing by yourself. Everyone saw you dancing by yourself. You know you should really stop drinking." He smirked as he felt her anger rise to a dangerous level. Bulma clutched the shot glass tightly. She didn't imagine it! She felt his lips, his body, hell his warmth that was coming from his body! How could he not seen them dancing?

"Okay, okay, you _were_ dancing with someone, your imaginary friend. There happy?" Vegeta rolled his eyes. Bulma let out a cry but didn't leave. When everyone else came back, Bulma asked them if they saw the man she was dancing with but each came back with the same answer, No.

_He was real! _She screamed in her head which caused her to give her a migraine.

**X~X~X**

Around three in the morning, the gang returned from the club Fantastic Baby. Most of them were drunk or buzzed but they still managed to get their asses into their bedrooms and the sounds of drunken love making filled the house. Only one was not so lucky to have that sort of fun, Bulma rolled her eyes as she changed out of her clothing and into a tank top and pajama pants. She brushed her teeth before she hopped on to her bed and wrapped her small blanket on her legs and sighed in happiness when the air conditioner turned on washing her with cool air.

Sleep was calling her again and she didn't stop it from taking her mind away from the sounds of drunk passion. She closed her eyes, in minutes she heard nothing, her body relaxed, her breathing became steady and deep.

_Bulma blinked her eyes several times letting the two bright stars help her eyes adjust to the brightness. The sunlight wasn't as bright as the sun where lit up her planet which surprised her. The sunlight was being changed by unknown force. One minute it was a nice set of brightness then it was too bright as if she was seeing nothing but white, almost as if she had gone blind in a sea of pure whiteness. _

_When the two suns adjusted to the perfect set of tone of white, Bulma was surrounded by green everywhere, plants of many sizes and colors greeted her with their beauty. The planet she was on was not Earth or Namek. It was some place different. The greenery was soft under her bare feet it felt like she was actually there. Her eyes glanced down to her toes that stretched and wiggled to get familiar to the soft texture of the ground. She took small steps lifting her gaze to her surroundings. _

_The blue hair woman stretched her arms in the air as she walked around in her dream. She wore platinum white thin texture dress that stopped around her knees. It was strapless around the rim of the dress had icy blue lace laced together with the dress and in the center the two laces were wrapped into a perfectly shaped bow. Her hair was loose and slightly wavy with a single white clip holding two strands of hair from each side of her head together in the center of the back of her head. _

_Bulma walked further down into the unknown place, her fingers reached out to touch the flowers that all had different textures and feel to them. Some made her feel overly excited and some didn't. The flower she was currently touching had dark onyx outline with blood colored filling. The center of the flower had the blackest jewel it almost reminded her of a pair of eyes that she always enjoyed getting lost in. Her delicate thin fingers smiled as she leaned down taking a small sniff at it. It had a dark musky sent to it but it smelled good. It was earthy, pure; masculine with a hit of something else she couldn't put her finger to it. _

_A ruffle of the grass in front of her caused her to break her contact with the flower, turning her whole body into the direction of the sound. Bulma tilted her head when a man materialized in front of her. He was extremely handsome that she felt a hint of blush rushing to her cheeks. At that moment Bulma realized it was the man at the club, the man that left her with unnamed feelings. _

_The man walked towards her and in seconds he had her head lifted up towards him, taking in her womanly scent into his nostrils. His hands were cold and hard but Bulma didn't mind it at all. She was too entranced with the man to care that her skin was getting hotter by the second. Bulma felt her eyes getting heavy as she tried to keep them open to take in his features. _

_Bulma could see he had a hard masculine features with a small hint of softness that he was expressing at that moment. His eyes were the darkest set of black eyes she ever seen in her life. She seen several of different men and set of eyes but these eyes were really…beautiful. The shape of his mouth was perfect she just wanted to touch them with her own. His hair was white and soft when she ran her hands through his locks. He wore a white button up shirt with the first two buttons undone, exposing his perfect, bare chest. He wore white pants with hung to his muscular lower half, the heiress couldn't help but bit her bottom lip._

"_I've been waiting for you." The man whispered loud and clear and leaned closer to her. Bulma finally closed her eyes letting herself prepare for the kiss…_

"_Frost," She whispered his name and the man's smile grew. _

"_You remember me?" He cupped her face gently, his nose touching hers as he leaned in._

"_I…" She struggled to answer because she _knew_ she knew him but the only thing that came out was just clips of memories that she didn't know she had. She tried to remember him, them but everything came darkness and a headache. Frost noticed her struggle and his smile faltered a bit. _

"_It'll come to you Bulma. In time you will remember everything." He promised her. He leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss. His lips were surprising soft unlike his hands and she leaned further to deepen the kiss. Her arms locked him in place, keeping him from pulling back. He gasped; surprised she kissed him but returned her kiss. Their hands were exploring each other, wanting their bodies to remember something that was there. Everything felt so fresh…So real… Slowly without knowing it, she was letting herself to be taken by this stranger. Her mind was slowly forgetting…_

"_Woman!" _

Bulma opened her eyes only to jump and fall off her bed when she heard Vegeta's angry voice. She got up and stomped her way to her door when she opened her door, Bulma saw that no one was on the other side. Her lips pressed against each other forming an unnatural white color line on her healthy pink lips. Her blue eyes were on fire with anger and frustration. Her nails buried themselves on the wood leaving small indentations on the door. She was pissed.

"Damn you Vegeta!" She cursed under her breath. She left her room and headed towards the kitchen where mostly everyone was suffering from hangovers from mild to severe. 18 seemed to have always had no effect of alcohol which made Bulma jealous when the blond goddess sat there with a blank look totally unfazed by the damage alcohol could do pouring everyone a drink to help with their hangover. Bulma entered the kitchen and chuckled as everyone groaned while holding their heads.

"Had fun last night guys?" The heiress smirked when Chi-chi flipped her off as her answer.

Vegeta entered with Crystal behind him, both had a face of pain. Due to the fact they love their drinks, it was obvious they had the mother of all hangovers. Bulma felt bad for Crystal but she was happy that Vegeta was suffering. _That's what you get you jerk! _She smirked at her thought.

At that moment, Vegeta lifted his head as if she heard her comment and stared at her. His eyes were staring her like it was the first time he had seen her, it made Bulma raise a brow in confusion. The intense stare made her heart race to an unimaginable speed, her face flushed when his stare only got more heated. He looked like a dying man staring at a pool of fresh clean water, full of want. There was also something else, relief.

"What are you staring at jerk?" She managed to say in a non stuttering tone. She crossed her arms under her chest, her anger rising remembering that it was _his_ fault she woke up from a intimate dream. Vegeta shook his head and the heated stare was replaced by a glare.

"You're ugly face woman. Where's your imaginary friend? I thought you brought him over." He gave a dark chuckle, "You are indeed crazy. You are really losing your mind woman, you know that? I wouldn't be surprised if you end up in an asylum." Vegeta growled then he was smacked by his headache and by his girlfriend who gave him a glare that said 'apologize'. He rolled his eyes not fearing the look his mate gave him, it meant nothing to him.

"…" Bulma felt her insides burning, her blood sizzling to the point she felt her whole body was fire. She walked up to him as everyone watched in silent, ignoring their headaches for that moment. Bulma's energy, caused by anger, rise. Her azure eyes grew darker shade of blue that reminded him the water that surrounded Earth. Her fists there clutched tightly against her sides but did not raise them no matter how much she wanted to punch him. His words hurt her that it made her want to run. He called her crazy plenty of times but they never hurt like now. She knew she was with someone last night, she knew. She wasn't crazy!

"You don't know anything." She finally spoke, her anger diminishing in an instant. The dark color of her eyes moisten as tears were forming, she pushed in between the couple, heading out the kitchen, back up the stairs. The loud bang of a door being slammed was heard from the upstairs rooms. The rest of the gang, glared at the flamed haired man who didn't give a damn about the girl who was silently crying from his harsh words.

**X~X~X**

Chapter three done!  
This is a Bulma and Vegeta fic by the way.  
It will just take a while for them to get there but they will!  
Promise!  
I hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter!  
R&R!  
Pretty please? (:  
Songs:  
Volume Up by 4Minute  
Sexy Lady by Jang Woo Young  
Fantastic Baby by Big Bang  
(They are Korean pop songs ((for those who don't know)), I took the English lyrics but they are really great songs to listen!  
I named the club after another K-pop song which is really good too.)

~Eve


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own DBZ! All rights belong to Akira Toriyama  
I also do NOT own the songs from the previous chapter they belong their rightful owners!**

**Quick A/N:**

I know some people are still confused but this IS a B/V fic!  
As in Bulma and Vegeta WILL get together!  
Yes he's in a relationship with someone else and Bulma is having weird dreams about another man…but that doesn't mean it will last!  
It will take some time more than likely in a few more chapters so please bare with me!  
I want them to be together just as much you guys do but I have to restrain myself from writing them together too quickly.  
Also this should have been with chapter 3 but I wanted to make it to a different chapter.

Any who, lets carry one shall we?

Okay! Well then without further ado, I present you...

**Chapter 4: Faded Dreams**

"_What are you staring at jerk?" She managed to say in a non stuttering tone. She crossed her arms under her chest, her anger rising remembering that it was his fault she woke up from an intimate dream. Vegeta shook his head and the heated stare was replaced by a glare._

"_You're ugly face woman. Where's your imaginary friend? I thought you brought him over." He gave a dark chuckle, "You are indeed crazy. You are really losing your mind woman, you know that? I wouldn't be surprised if you end up in an asylum." Vegeta growled then he was smacked, by his headache and by his girlfriend who gave him a glare that said 'apologize'. He rolled his eyes not fearing the look his mate gave him, it meant nothing to him. _

"…" _Bulma felt her insides burning, her blood sizzling to the point she felt her whole body was fire. She walked up to him as everyone watched in silent, ignoring their headaches for that moment. Bulma's energy, caused by anger, to rise. Her azure eyes grew darker shade of blue that reminded him the water that surrounded Earth. Her fists there clutched tightly against her sides but did not raise them no matter how much she wanted to punch him. His words hurt her that it made her want to run. He called her crazy plenty of times but they never hurt like now. She knew she was with someone last night, she knew. She wasn't crazy! _

"_You don't know anything." She finally spoke, her anger diminishing in an instant. The dark color of her eyes moisten as tears were forming, she pushed in between the couple, heading out the kitchen, back up the stairs. The loud bang of a door being slammed was heard from the upstairs rooms. The rest of the gang, glared at the flamed haired man who didn't give a damn about the girl who was silently crying from his harsh words._

**Earlier in the morning before everyone woke up**

Vegeta tossed and turned as he slept but it went unnoticed by the woman who was deep asleep next to him. Nightmares were coming and going, some were of his long lost Planet Vegeta, the death of his father who was brutally killed by the most feared alien in the galaxy. He hated to admit it. He couldn't protect his people but he was glad that some of his race managed to find sheltered on planet Earth.

He had been brought to Earth since he was only five years old but quickly adjusted to its customs no matter how weird they were. As he grew older, he never lost his heritage or stopped learning from his loyal companions Napa and Radizt. They (mostly Napa) were full of history from his home planet and he commanded to be taught on everything of his planet's traditions and history. If he were to lose his beliefs then he would have lost himself along with it.

Dreams or nightmares, whatever he was seeing behind his closed eyes lids where swiped from his mind as a new image came into mind…

_Vegeta was standing on solid green grass with many different types of plant life that received no attention from him. Something inside him told him to walk and his feet began to move without his consent. Curious, he let his feet take him where they wanted to go. He passed through several bushes that blocked his way entering a small meadow. _

_His feet planted himself to the ground and he didn't want to move. His eyes spotted a very dressed up Bulma. The way that light hit her body, made her glow like a goddess. Her bright sapphire hair freely moved with the wind caressing her back gently. Her dress added more to the goddess look in his eyes. But what really made her beautiful was how she looked happy, almost like back when she was young, carefree. _

_Vegeta froze as she got closer to him. Her hands reached out to him, caressed his cheek with her delicate fingers that he once kissed passionately few years ago… He went to raise his hand so he could touch her but his body didn't respond. He let out a growl when he was literally frozen in place. Having her body so close, oh so close, drove him mad. He didn't even know where this possession of having her body came from. He remembered the first and only time they gave themselves to each other; he remembered her addictive, swollen, lips moaning his name over and over again. How her body responded with every touch and assault he inflicted on her body. _

_Vegeta eyes opened his eyes wide, when he felt her face dangerously close to his, her nose barely touching his. She took a small sniff, taking in his scent, something he found strange and surprising. She smiled to herself, and then her face gently shifted as if trying to figure out something. If only his body wasn't frozen, he would have taken her. _

_A ruffle of the grass in front of her caused her to break her contact with Vegeta, turning her whole body into the direction of the sound. Bulma tilted her head when a man materialized in front of her. He was extremely handsome that she felt a hint of blush rushing to her cheeks. _

_He immediately glared at the man that came closer to her. He didn't like how he was staring at her or how close he was getting to her. Nor did he like who she responded at just his mere presence. He felt anger rising from the bottom of his stomach boiling his intestines, then blood, and finally his heart. _

"_I've been waiting for you." The man whispered loud and clear and leaned closer to her. Bulma finally closed her eyes letting herself prepare for the kiss…_

_Vegeta felt himself starting to disappear as his woman whispered the man's name with so much…dare he say it…love? What the hell was he seeing? _

_The unknown man leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss. His lips were surprising soft unlike his hands and she leaned further to deepen the kiss. Her arms locked him in place, keeping him from pulling back. He gasped; surprised she kissed him but returned her kiss. Their hands were exploring each other, wanting their bodies to remember something that was there. Everything felt so fresh…So real… Slowly without knowing it, she was letting herself to be taken by this stranger. Her mind was slowly forgetting…_

_Watching the two kiss like that made Vegeta grow empty and then filled with raw anger. THAT WAS HIS WOMAN FOR CRISS SAKES! _Wait what…?

_He felt his whole being, slowly to fade into the nature that surrounded him. He could feel Bulma letting go…Letting go of him. Something in the man's heart and mind didn't want that to happen. When he realized that he had control of his limbs again, he struggled forward trying to reach them but he grew weaker by the minute. Vegeta found himself falling the ground, his hands giving up under his weight. His whole body melted on the ground but his head was staying afloat so he could watch Bulma letting go even more. He gathered all the power he could and shouted…_

"_Woman!" _

Vegeta woke up with a jolt surging through his body; his hands ran up to his flaming hair trying to gather what he had dreamed. Did that dream really scared him? _I'm not afraid of losing something that IS NOT mine._ He thought but he wasn't sure. He glanced down at his mate, Crystal, who had a peaceful look on her face. Even when he was with her, on regular bases his mind would drift to his best friend. He knew it was a mistake taking Bulma that night. He thought that sleeping with Bulma would get rid of the desire they had for each other.

He wasn't sure how it happened but he could only remember to the part where he had her on his bed, both of them naked, and their need for each other taking control for that one night. He thought it'd be the end of it. He honestly did. Of course that night kept paying him a visit when he thought of her. There was something there but he didn't want to acknowledge it. He shook his head again and shifted on his relationship on Crystal.

She was a great lover; he can't deny it, and a great person whom he could trust. She gave him everything and was everything he thought he needed in a woman. _Then why did you sleep with Bulma? If Crystal such an important person to you…why did you commit the ultimate betrayal? _His conscious shot at him.

He groaned when a headache broke through his thoughts. He had experienced this many times when he had a few extra drinks in him but he couldn't help it. Noises where heard from the bottom floor and he knew everyone else had woken up.

"Crystal…wake up, time for breakfast." He shook the sleeping girl only to be smacked by her hand. Crystal let out a groan of her own; her hand was pressed on her forehead where she felt the source of her pain.

"Okay… Let me freshen up."

Vegeta nodded and got up and put on a new set of clothes aka sweats. He had a feeling that he had to check on Bulma. The dream was not completely out of his mind. He had to make sure that Bulma didn't actually bring anyone with her… _Stop thinking of her! _He narrowed his eyes at himself for getting worried. Crystal came back from the linked bathroom from washing her face and brushed her teeth but not bothering on fixing her messy hair.

The couple made their way downstairs where they found everyone half dead and the other half wanting to be dead. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the want to be hard core drinkers cowering from their headaches. Which brought him to his own unnerving pain, it was sharp and pulsing that caused him to scowl. He had his head down with one of his hands rubbing his temple when he glanced up. He saw Bulma staring at him with a pleased smirk. He wasn't sure why but he felt his heart stop.

When did Bulma get so…beautiful? He stared at her with intense desire in his eyes; he felt his throat dry up as he gulped. He wanted to bury his nose into her sea of blue hair, to inhale her natural scent; to get lost in her scent. He wanted to take her again. His stare grew and grew with his want for his best human friend. The dream of losing her made him realize how much he cared for her (not that he'd admit it). He couldn't bear it. Not having the blue haired woman by his side… He wouldn't know what he'd do.

She (again not wanting to admit it) was the only person that he could be… him.

"What are you staring at jerk?"

As their playful (in Vegeta's point of view) turned into a heated argument and led the woman to run up the stairs, to her room crying he couldn't help but feel guilty. Vegeta walked up to the fridge to find something to cure him from the headache that was spoiling his mood even more.

**X~X~X**

Bulma wiped away her tears in her cool room but was met with partially dried up tears. She shouldn't have taken his words so literally but she couldn't help but let his words hurt her to this degree. She remembered that they had worse fights than this and each time she would find herself ripping off the head of her stuffed animals or breaking every mirror in Caps Corp. She cried several times yes but that was for other reasons like the one sided love she felt for the man.

It was because she loved him that his words hurt more. She cursed the day her genius brain figured out that fact that forever changed her life. Somehow she knew loving him was wrong she couldn't figure it out. He was mysterious, had a dangerous edge, and arrogant man she had ever faced. She had her share of impossible men but Vegeta takes the cake with no challenge.

She sometimes wished that life could have been simple and pin point the person that she'd spend the rest of her life with and that way she could forget about him and that one night. Bulma didn't want to think that when they did _that_ was a mistake. They both knew what they were doing. No one was forced on doing something they didn't want to. It was unexpected that they ended up on his bed that faithful day.

That one night she felt as one with Vegeta.

Now she could barely feel his warmth when she desperately wanted it. She would never feel his arms around her, comforting her like before. Those _feelings_ still lingered in the heiress heart but in the far, bottom corner, of her heart where it should stay. But it was moments like these when that little corner grew at an alarming rate where she was overcome with heartbreak and loss. She should have fought to keep him by her side but she couldn't.

Meeting Crystal was a blessing but also an unwanted curse. The girl had tamed Vegeta in ways Bulma knew she couldn't. This brown hair, honey eye, _normal_ girl tamed the wild man, Vegeta. Truthfully she hated her. Crystal, despite being a good influence on Vegeta, took the only thing Bulma wanted in the whole world. Vegeta, in Bulma's eyes, was a special jewel in all of Earth. It should be taken care of with the most extreme care in hear it will lose its gleam if someone mistreated it.

The heiress punched her pillow and left a heavy dent from her force but the pillow quickly bounced back to its original form. Why couldn't she be with him? Why did Kami send her such a handsome man her way but only to give him to someone else?

Did Kami see her as not worthy of Vegeta? Was there someone else _better_ than him?

"Ha as if." She muttered to herself. No one was like him. He was everything that she could ever want in a man; she couldn't see herself with anyone else. A nagging voice echoed in her head, a voice she ignored since Crystal got into the picture.

_You want him… He wants you… Why don't you have a night for yourselves?_ The voice suggested. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right like I want to repeat what happened years ago." Bulma whispered into her pillow, bringing it closer to her face, and buried her face deeper into its softness.

_You can't say you regret it Bulma Briefs. You enjoye bit of it. Think about it one more time won't hurt you two._

"What about…"

_Crystal?_ The voice laughed evilly _Did you two think about her when you guys slept with each other? Did you think of Yamcha? No, no you didn't. It's going to be the same as before but the only thing that is different is you being single._

"Shut up! I don't want to do that mistake again. She's a good person! She's my friend!" Bulma kept her voice down as she spoke into the pillow.

_You're weak for letting that tramp take your man._

"I said shut up!" Bulma said a little bit louder that it made her eyes widen up in shock. "I really am crazy. I'm arguing with myself." Bulma gave a dry laugh at that. The voice, the temptation, was hushed and put back into the black box where all her hate and jealousy for the other girl was kept. It was locked away, gathering with dust but bit by bit she felt like opening up the box to let out the seven plagues from it. She wanted to open up her Pandora Box of emotions and let them loose on Crystal and Vegeta.

"I need some sleep." She muttered again to herself. Bulma buried herself deep into the covers and drifted off to sleep.

**X~X~X**

Five year old, Bulma woke up with her eyes fighting to open up from their pleasant sleep; her body felt light but was firmly planted on the bed she was in. She turned her head to the side as her hands reached for the sky, stretching. Her hands turned into loose fits as she rubbed her eyes wiping away the sandman's remaining dust from her eyelids. Her hair was messy and few strands were pointing in every direction but the little girl didn't care. Her first priority was waking up and then tending her bed hair.

When her bare feet left the bed and touched the cool steal ground, she stopped in the middle of getting up. She ordered one of her feet to move in several directions trying to feel something soft and warm but was only welcomed by the cold texture of the steal ground.

What happened to the carpet?

Her dark azure eyes opened to find herself in a completely different room rather than hers. It had the look of royalty. The furniture had the expensive smell to it even if they looked simple enough to be called extremely plain, boring, but they had white gold outline on the furniture. There was a couch that was shaped as an 'L' and it was covered with different sizes of cushions. She enjoyed loosing herself into them. They were the softest pillows she ever felt, their softness felt like what clouds would feel like. They were light regardless of how heavy they looked once you picked them up you realize that you can stack all of them up and carry them and not once feel as if you are carrying a heavy load.

The thing that she enjoyed just as much as the pillows was the bed she slept on. It was huge probably bigger than a King size bed that her parents didn't use. The head board had white gold embroiled with a strange blue stone that reflected her image back at her as if she was staring at a mirror that was covered with a blue hue to it. She turned to look at everything else in the room and little by little she was getting herself draw out the interior of the room's layout.

Drawers where exquisite made from the finest material from what she could tell. The nightstand that was a few feet away from her bed she walked towards it admiring its uniqueness and beauty. It was made from a strange rock that resembled like granite but the only thing was the rock reflected little lights that resembled little stars far away in the dark indigo sky.

She was literally happy that she managed to sneak away from her home and come to visit her friend's house. Little Bulma was happy at how sneaky she was also that her parents wouldn't notice her missing for a few days due to their busy life and are rarely ever home. It just seemed perfect for her to visit her friend who she met while her parents were absent. Though it hurt her that she didn't have the attention she wanted from her parents she was happy to have a friend in her life.

A soft but strong enough knock, came from the door to her room. There she turned her full attention to the door that slid open and a tall man with green hair and green complexion entered. He wore a smile on his beautiful features. He had his hair up in a loose pony tail, to Bulma's childish eyes he was exactly how a Prince should look like. He wore a strange set of clothing that but it added to his Prince image.

"My little Princess, my Prince wishes to you to see him immediately." The man spoke. Bulma felt her chubby cheeks turned a light shade of pink when he called her his little Princess. Bulma nodded and ran up to the man's open arms. The man grabbed her with both hands then safely carried her with one hand while the other hung by his side. Little Bulma had one of her arms wrapped around the man's neck and the other placed on the center of his chest. His free hand went up to run his hand through her blue locks, trying to make herself a bit more presentable as he carried her to his Master.

"Hey Zarby, why is it that every time I come and visit there's hardly anyone here?" Little Bulma asked as her eyes scanned the metallic hallway. They turned into a different hallway but the walls where nothing but plain glass that exposed the darkness of space. At first when she visited her friend's 'home', she thought it was weird that her friend was living in space but thought it was awesome all together. The silence was broken by the small clanks of the man's shoes as he walked further down the hallway.

"My dear Princess is to insure your safety and to make sure you don't get scared." The man replied with kindness and concern lacing each word.

"To insure my safety? Did I do something wrong?" The little girl was unaware of what the man was talking about. Sure she helped them improve their strange toys and gave them ideas on new ones but none seemed to answer her own question.

"No, of course not but there are nasty being out there that wish to hurt you because you are just so beautiful and smart that they are jealous that you are friends with my Prince and not with them. Also the Prince has many bad people after him because he was accused of doing many horrible things to others…"

"Frost isn't a bad person!" Bulma quickly went defensive of her friend, "He is a sweet and kind! All the things they say about him are all lies. He's a good person." The man smiled (but in actually it was a smirk but the girl couldn't tell the difference) at the little girl who was defending her 'friend'.

"Yes, my Princess. This world is full of people who would take advantage of you and if they were ever to get a hold of you they would try to turn you against him by saying mean things about him." The man held the girl close as they got closer to their destination.

"You wouldn't let them get to me would you Zarby?" The little child locked eyes with the man who smiled at her.

"Of course not, you're important to my Prince which means you are important to me." The little girl's eyes beamed brightly with a huge smile that reached from ear to ear. 'Zarby' stopped in front of the door and gently brought Bulma back to the ground. "Here we are my little Princess."

"Thank you Zarby, you are one of my bestest, friends ever!" The five year old girl giggled as she took the man's hand and headed inside where she knew Frost was waiting for her to play Prince and Princess.

**X~X~X**

Bulma woke up again this time she felt different. Something inside her began to change and she wasn't sure what. The room was freezing cold but her body didn't mind as the coolness sunk into her covers destroying the warmth. Her body quickly lost its warmth but felt a new set of warmth in the coldness. Her face felt tight from her dried up tears from the morning. She kicked off her covers and laid on her bed with her arms at her side, her eyes staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong with me?" She muttered to herself.

_A lot of things… You have untamed lust towards your best friend. You are dreaming about another man who you don't know but think you know. Now you are dreaming about aliens? Really, Bulma you are a piece of work. _ The voice came back but the Heiress tried to ignore it.

The dream didn't feel like a dream almost like a distant memory that was long forgotten just like the boy, Frost. Each time she fell asleep, she seemed to gain something about him. Each day she grew convinced that he was real and not a figment of her imagination. She only had a few more days left before her vacation was over and had to go back to school. Maybe going back would set her at ease.

"I should ask my parents if they know about him." Bulma knew that her parents must have known about her friend or had something on him. She could search him up in the system once she could bypass the security from her father's computer. The young woman wanted to go home; she had to find out more.

Nothing would stop her from getting to the bottom of this mystery.

**X~X~X**

_Well this is the end of the chapter!  
I don't know if I liked the ending to be honest.  
But next chapter Bulma will become a detective and find out more and more about herself and friend.  
Also will she give in to the voice and try to seduce Vegeta once more like she had in the past?  
Will she betray her friend Crystal?  
How many of you want it to happen?  
We shall see next chapter!_


End file.
